Christmas Memories
by iPsychic
Summary: A few of us Fanfiction writers are having a competition; to write a Christmas one-shot about MikeXZoey. In this one-shot, Zoey shows Mike how fun Christmas can be when you forget your worst memories from the past :)


Hey everyone! This MikeXZoey one-shot was made because of a Christmas competition that CLake, Fanwriter9, CupcakeS11 and Nightsky12! We had to write a Christmas one-shot about Mike and Zoey together :) I wonder who will win? Anyway, here is my very rushed one-shot! Enjoy C:

The snow was lightly falling, just little drops of white that came from the sky to form a white sheet upon the front lawn. The whole front of Mike's house was covered in snow, but meanwhile inside, the teen sat upon the fireplace with his laptop open scrolling through what was on the Internet at the time. He wore a blue sweater, with his typical Jeans and fuzzy brown shoes to keep himself warmer as it felt quite cold out since Winter was here.

A knock was heard at the door, which made Mike look up with surprise and glanced towards the front of the house.

'Wow, who could be knocking at the door in this weather?' Mike asked himself.

'It's only lightly snowing, mate! I should know, I've wrestled sea animals in many blizzards before,' Manitoba Smith popped out, explaining one of his adventures.

'Alright, alright... We know that story,' Mike said, popping back to his normal self. He ran over to the door, opening it as a cold rush of air came through the house and standing there was Zoey with a huge smile on her face.

'Zoey! How'd you get here in this weather?' Mike asked, looking directly towards the red-headed girl. She giggled and replied 'It's only snowing a little bit,'

'Told ya,' Manitoba Smith proved inside his mind. Mike began to block his personalities and looked directly towards Zoey. She wore a cute, pink beanie with a red jumper, as well as long pants and large boots on her feet. A scarf was worn around her neck and she gleefully smiled.

'Would you like to come in?' Mike kindly asked, but Zoey shook her head and grabbed on his hand.

'Nope! Because, we're going outside,' Zoey giggled, pulling Mike out the door. Mike smiled and they both stood on the doorsteps, then began to walk down to the road.

'What are we doing out here then?' he asked with a smirk, holding onto his girlfriends hand.

'You'll have to wait a second, come on,' Zoey smiled sweetly, grabbing onto Mike's arm and took him further down the road. The two had to carefully dodge the sheet of ice which had been laid across the ground in little bits, hoping that they wouldn't slip and hurt themselves. Towards the end of the street on top of the large hill sat a light brown sled, which made Mike remember a bunch of memories while just looking at it. He remembered when he was younger being pushed down a sled on a hill from a bunch of bullies and when his personalities forced him so many times to slide down the biggest hill in the whole area, causing Mike to get hurt very badly. Mike shook his head and tried to forget about the past, but Zoey noticed.

'Is something wrong?'

'Heh, just past memories. You don't need to worry,' Mike sighed, but shrugged with a smile. 'So, what will we be doing with this sled?'

'We're going to ride on it!' Zoey beamed in an ecstatic tone. Mike smiled with exuberance, he always loved how Zoey wasn't afraid to show off her cute childish personality. It always brought cheerful smiles to Mike's face.

'I've had bad memories with this thing,' Mike anxiously said, feel too insecure about the sled. Zoey reached over and hugged him, making him a bit startled at first but blushed as she continued to hug as hard as she could.

'It's okay. This time, those memories will disappear because I can show you how fun sleds can really be,' Zoey giggled, letting go of the embracing hug. They both sat on the sled, with Zoey at the front and Mike at the back right behind her, grabbing onto her puffy clothing. He looked down the hill to the bottom and gulped feeling quite tense but Zoey's sweet smile calmed him down.

'You ready?' Zoey asked, while he just nodded his head in return and weakly smiled. 'GO!'

The sled began to slightly slid of the edge of the hill and then slipped down fast as the soft snow began to fly to the side as the sled passed through. Zoey lifted up her hands and screamed with delight as the sled had a mind of its own and continued to ride down while Mike hugged tight onto the red-headed girl, but realized how fun the ride really was.

'Hey! This isn't as bad as I thought!' Mike laughed, until the sled arrived at the bottom of the hill and they both tumbled onto the snow next to each other giggling with happiness. Mike's bad memories disappeared and got replaced by the ride they both took together.

'Wow, that was really fun!' he explained, grabbing onto Zoey's hand and picking her up from the white snow that lay beneath. She giggled and replied 'I told you! Now, come on, we're going to my house now for a surprise,'

'A surprise?' Mike responded, tilting his head with a smile. Zoey nodded in return and grabbed onto his hand, as they walk across the snow and arrived at her house. They headed inside her house which was decorated with Christmas decorations and colourful lights that hung off the side of the roof, it made him smile brightly.

'You're house looks beautiful!' he stated, as they stepped up to the door.

'Aw, thanks so much! It did take a while,' she giggled. 'So, come on in,'

As they walked inside, Mike stared across the entry of the house, looking at the cute Christmas decorations that were hung up on the walls. They both headed into the kitchen and Mike confusingly titled his head, wanting to know what they were going to do in here.

'What are we doing here?' Mike asked. Zoey looked at him with a fulfilled smile and took out some ingredients from the cupboard.

'We're making a gingerbread house!' she replied, putting the ingredients on the kitchen bench. A few of Mike's memories began to pop back into his mind, remembering some of the times when he screwed up making a gingerbread house in cooking class a few years back because of his personalities… He remembered being surrounded by his classmates, as they teased and mocked him… telling him that Mike couldn't do anything right. He remembered them yelling 'You can't cook!' and 'Yeah! Your dumb personalities get in the way of everything you do,' The bad memories flooded his brain, which caused Mike to feel apprehensive and scared, hoping that he wouldn't ruin Zoey's and his good time, like he did in school when cooking.

'A-are you okay?' Zoey asked, noticing his facial expressions. Mike snapped out of his thoughts and returned to look at the beautiful red-head and said 'J-just remembering some bad thoughts…'

'It's okay Mike. I'm going to show you that cooking can be fun!' Zoey giggled. 'If your personalities get in the way, then it doesn't matter at all,'

Mike wished that he had someone like her in. Someone to love, be with and to be for every single day. They started to cook and make everything for the gingerbread house, nothing had happened at all which pleased Mike. When Mike was putting some cream on the sides of the house… Svetlana popped out of no-where and he tried to force her back, but it didn't work.

'Svetlana shall use lotsa creeeam!' he shouted, spilling cream everywhere all over the bench and ruining the house. Mike gasped back to normal and saw what a mess that Svetlana had made, feeling terrible and sorrowful towards Zoey.

'I-I'm so sorry Zoey! I just made a mess throughout your kitchen!' Mike panicked. To his surprise, Zoey began to laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

'One; It wasn't your fault, it was Svetlana's! And two; you didn't ruin the gingerbread house, you just made it covered in cream which is perfectly fine!' she giggled. Mike sighed of relief, he thought that she would get annoyed. Though, there was cream everywhere around the kitchen, they cleaned it up and finished the delicious dessert.

'It looks fantastic!' Zoey announced, looking at the delicious and tasty house that was ready to eat. They began to start eating but was only able to eat a small amount because of how sweet and delicious it was. They both told Christmas stories and laughed as they ate, then they went over to the TV to watch an action packed movie together on the lounge. They both cuddled next to each other feeling warm and happy inside, especially Mike he felt wonderful.

'I'm so glad I've found someone to love, especially at Christmas time. I'm happy that she loves me the way I am and I'm thankful that she forgot all my bad memories…' he thought as he snuggled closer against the red-headed girl. He looked above towards the roof and saw a dangling mistle-toe, which caused Mike to smile gleefully.

'Hey Zoey, look,' he told her. Zoey looked above and saw the pretty, small mistle-toe that hung from the top. She began to giggle and they both leaned into a kiss, feeling the warm and happy feeling as their lips touched together and Mike's heart could've just burst with happiness. They heard a giggle from the front door and heard the door close with a loud bang. Zoey was lucky enough to see an familiar orange haired crazy girl, winking towards her and had run out.

'Whoa, what was that?' Mike asked, looking towards the door. Zoey giggled and replied 'I think we just had a little helper elf put that mistle-toe up there,' They both laughed with each other and then continued to watch the movie, as the snow began to lightly fall outside. Christmas was here. And Mike and Zoey were both happy to share their Christmas with someone that they both loved, together.

Thanks for reading! I wonder who will win?


End file.
